Skylar Max The Sky's The Limit
by Musicality95
Summary: Skylar Max is NOT your average teenage girl.  Her dad's a lunatic, she fights flying werewolves, and her social group is a bunch of mutants like her!  Can she make sense of her and her friends' lives?
1. Epilogue: Who am I?

Hey guys! This is my first story on here, so reviews would be really appreciated!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: All characters are my own. The mutations and ideasplots belong to James Patterson.

* * *

><p>Ugh. My hair was wet with the sweat and blood dripping down my face. Yes, blood. I'm Skylar, a mutant girl with wings, claws, and a fierce attitude. Or at least, that's what I've been told by James. My father, Kris Farmer, is an evil genius that transformed me and my friends into mutant freaks. Currently, we were fighting werewolves that could also fly-flydogs. Me, Varley, Alli, Amie, Sappira (pronounced sah-fear-uh-she WILL attack if you say it wrong), and James, that is. 4 girls, 2 guys, the perfect 6-number of the devil-what now! Unfortunately, we can never seem to get away from these freaks that my dad and his company, Krawlbot, created. We got to stay in a nice laboratory for the first years of our life. Also unfortunate, my dad is not the head of Krawlbot. I have met her however-she's a witch.<p>

"Hey guys!" I said, "We have to beat these freaks and then blow this joint-to the ground."

We were at a Krawlbot headquarters, and when I say "blow," I mean "blow." If you still don't get it, let's just say that the place wouldn't be there when we left. Oh, don't worry-it's afterhours.

"Got it!" Varley and Alli said simultaneously.

"Cue the bombs Sappira!" I shouted.

"Got it!" She shouted, and then, "Duck!"


	2. Chapter 1:  The Many Curiosities

Disclaimer: All characters are my own. All mutations and ideas/plots belong to James Patterson.

* * *

><p>"10 down, 140 to go!" I said when we were a good distance away.<p>

"Yes!" We all shouted.

"Hey guys," Amie said, "There's more flydogs coming!"

Amie can tell the future. She can sense something happening on the other side of the world. "And they have something else!"

"What do you MEAN something else?" I asked frantically.

"I-I can't tell."

Crap. Something else could mean anything,

_Yes it could Skylar._

Who was that?

_I'm your mother Sky, but I am also your Voice, so you can call me Voice._

_But __who__ are you?_

_I cannot tell you that yet Skylar, but I can tell you that you will meet me, but not know. Just remember: nothing is ever what it seems._

_But!-_

_No Skylar. You have to save the world._

Save the world, huh? That's a new one. Unfortunately, having a shadowy character as a father, I had no idea who the heck my mother was, and my flock's parents were all unknown too. That's one of our main goals, but apparently I now have a new one.

"Hey guys? Apparently I now have a voice in my head, and I have to save the world."


	3. Chapter 2:  The Biggest Surprise

Disclaimer: All characters are my own. All mutations and ideas/plots belong to James Patterson.

* * *

><p>"What?" James said in his deep voice. He was my age, with shaggy, very dark, brown hair, ocean blue eyes, and an amazing smile. I'm fifteen, and I have long wavy blond-brown hair, chocolate-colored eyes, and, like I said before, a fierce attitude. Varley is also pretty handsome, but he is 12, with short brown hair, and blue eyes. Alli has short red hair, green eyes, is also 12, and can burst into flames. Amie, Varley's sister, is blind, but can read minds, and tell the future, let alone control people. She is a little six-year-old with curly blond hair, blue eyes, and a mischievous grin. Sappira is our bombs expert like I said before. She is 10, with platinum-blond hair worn in a braid, purple eyes, and the ability to shapeshift and breathe underwater. I am the oldest of the Flock, but also their fearless leader, Skylar Max.<p>

"Yep! Shocker, huh?"

"Ha. You're a girl. You're weaker than me!" James said.

"Oh, yeah? We should see about that!" I challenged.

I attacked him, unfurling my 15 foot barn owl-colored wingspan.

"Yeah! I'm gonna beat the crap out of you!"

"GUYS!" Amie shouted. "THE FLYDOGS ARE ALMOST HERE!"

"Crap." I said, zoning out while holding James up in the air.

"Ha!" James said, unfurling his 18-foot hawk-colored wings and shooting me down to the ground. "I got you…" Then we looked into each other's eyes, mine in his, his in mine, then he smiled at me, a loving look. He helped me up, embracing me, and then kissed me.

A real kiss.


	4. Chapter 3: What Just Happened?

Disclaimer: All characters are my own. All mutations and ideas/plots belong to James Patterson.

* * *

><p>The rest of the flock, except Amie, stared at us, stricken.<p>

"What just happened? I feel mixed feelings." Amie said plainly.

"It's Skylar and James. They…um…" Varley started to say.

"Kissed?" Amie guessed.

"Um, yeah."

"Oh well, let's get ready, cause guess who's here?" Amie said creepily.

"Crap." I said for like the fiftieth time today.

Sure enough, there were about 50 flydogs coming our way, and-get this-a black limo. The limo stopped and a high-heeled boot stepped out. _Oh great_, I thought._ A woman_. And not just any woman-the director.


	5. Chapter 4: The Director

Disclaimer: All characters are my own. All mutations and ideas/plots belong to James Patterson.

* * *

><p>"Move, move, move! Get out of here! I'll take care of it!" I said.<p>

"No. I stay with you." James said simply after the others had flown away.

"You can't! You'll die! It's the director!" I shouted at him. "You just-"

"Shhh…" He put a finger to my lips as though to shush me.

"Don't shush me!" I yelled. "I don't want my love to be killed!" _Crap. I just said that, didn't I?_

It was now his chance to stare at me, stricken. "Are you, well, serious?" He said.

"Um, yeah. I mean, I didn't really have these feelings until we stared at each other, and the kiss." I tried to say calmly. That obviously failed, cause I burst into tears.

James held me until I stopped, saying, "Shhh…shhh…"

I stopped fairly quickly, because I snapped back into reality and realized that we were now surrounded by flydogs, and the director was walking up to us.

"Are you okay now Sky?" James asked.

"I-I think so." I replied shakily.

"How sweet!" A new voice crowed. "Two little love mutants."

"Shut up." James said quickly, but thoroughly.

"And why should I?" Karyn Showlman argued.

By the way, she's the director, just FYI.

"You two can come with me now." The director said, then grabbed James' arms.

"No!" I screamed, then unfurled my wings and did a high kick into her mouth.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed, then fell backwards, her jaw completely broken. James jumped up onto his feet.

Oh yeah. We're all really strong. Don't try and fight us unless you're a mutant too.

"Let's get out of here." I said to James, who unfurled his wings as we, or I, shot into the sky.


End file.
